Land of the Dinosaurs
"Land of the Dinosaurs" was fourth episode in Season 3 of The Little Mermaid animated series. Plot Ariel and her family go on a vacation in the summer pole where it is cold. Ariel and Flounder see dinosaurs trapped in ice. Ariel relases them. The ice melts and out comes a family polar bear battle. is a magic of tranformations polar bear fights in polar bear into a sea. but relaxing. Ariel and Flounder swimming in undersea is not! A polar bear is in an arctic sea with dinosaurs trapped in ice. Flounder was also frozen in ice, but he was released and caught a cold. Ariel wanted to share the same kindness sea lions in a antanacia trapped in ice. Ariel releases them. The ice melts and out comes a family sea lions in a good. Magic to tranformtions sealions good is a flounder as a (trapped in ice) to the poor creatures. Flounder just wanted some of the dinosaurs to look like the carnivoure. Ariel thinks that the meat eating dinosaur can't be that bad (she thinks he's smiling). Ariel realases them. The ice melts and out comes a family of Brontosaurus (mother and baby), a Tyrannosaurus Rex (big male), a Triceratops (huge adult), and a Stegosaurus (large male). The juvenile Brontosaurus cuddles with its mother Brontosaurus. Ariel was happy that the dinosaurs feel so good, but Flounder knows that they're good and hungry. The Tyrannosaurus Rex becomes hungry. He sees the Stegosaurus and licks his lips and battles the herbivore. The Tyrannosaurus whacks the trident with his tail and the trident falls into a trench and the dinosaur spots Ariel and Flounder. Ariel and Flounder think that the Tyrannosaurus can't swim so he will drown. However, something worse happend, the Tyrannosaurus becomes land breathing and aquatic. He is able to breath in water and swim. The Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops are able to breath in water (the trident blast must have gave the dinosaurs powers after they were released). The Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus all go on a rampage and one of Ariel's sisters told Triton that Ariel had the trident. Sebastion almost got crushed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. All the merpeople swim, until a family of Humpback Whales arrived. The Stegosaurus and Triceratops were frighten so they leave and go back to land. The Tyrannosaurus fights the bull whale, but he hits the dinosaur with his tail. Ariel thanks the whale for saving everyone. The Tyrannosaurus had enough so he laves and heads back to land. Triton gets his trident and he sees the Brontosaurs, Tyrannosaurus (not seen), Triceratops, and Stegosaurus walking back on land. Triton realized Ariel has found the Lost Land of Prehistorya. Triton melts the ice and the dinosaurs all become happy where there was water and trees on their jungle home. Ariel takes cares of Flounder and Triton and the turtle have to deal with Sebastian. Sebastian told Triton to read him a story and get him more snow cone. Trivia *Seals also appeared in this episode. *The 4 main dinosaurs that were seen in this episode were Brontosaurs, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus. * The tyrannosaurus rex in this episode bears a striking resemblance to sharptooth from The Land Before Time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes